


Dressing for the Occasion

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds something for the Doctor to wear for her Mum's Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing for the Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> From TimePetalsPrompts on tumblr: "Um, no." It was supposed to be at the beginning of the fic, but I missed those directions. Oops.  
> Also, this is decidedly not 100 words. Double oops.

“Rose, are you in here somewhere?” the Doctor poked his head around the door, looking for his usually easy to find companion who had been missing for a few hours.

“Yeah, ‘m up here,” Rose called down from the second floor of the expansive wardrobe room.

The Doctor climbed the circular staircase to the next floor and and asked, “What are you doing up -- ”

He stopped, suddenly, when he saw Rose rifling gleefully through rack after rack of the ugliest Christmas jumpers he’d ever seen, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he saw she was already wearing a hideous bright green one with a three cats donned with leafy Christmas wreaths around their necks and actual bells, _actual bells_ , jingling off mini Santa hats perched on their heads. The Doctor gazed warily at Rose as she held up an equally atrocious red jumper with gaudy, blinking lights and tinsel decorating the, the _thing_ , looking at the Doctor with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.  

“I’ve found us Christmas jumpers to wear for Mum’s Christmas party! Here, this one’s yours. I asked the TARDIS if she had any jumpers, and she showed me this closet.”

“Um, no,” the Doctor huffed in disbelief, silently berating the TARDIS who hummed smugly back in his mind, “I will absolutely _not_ be wearing that to your Mum’s. Or any other place, for that matter.”

“Oh, please, Doctor,” Rose rolled her eyes, looking up at him with with smirk, and the tip of her tongue doing that thing in the corner of her mouth, “it’s a tradition, really.  Mum’ll make you wear one of hers if you don’t pick one of these, and well, I know how much you love Mum’s jumpers.”

The Doctor’s eyes bulged in terror at the idea, and he gave in with a long suffering sigh, “Fine, but you owe me, Rose Tyler. You owe me big time.”


End file.
